The Ultimate Hunger Games
by AMFING
Summary: long story short Panem Colorado mountains Hogwarts Half Blood Hill Ultimate Hunger Games
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything because i am neither, Suzanne Collins, James Patterson, or even J.K Rowling :)

What is all of your favorite characters, from your favorite books were to live in different places at the same time and they all had to compete in the Hunger Games. Now what a great Fanfic that would make. Well congratulations because that is exactly what this is I bring to you From the whacked up districts of Panem Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark, and Haymitch to compete once again in these cruel games, and from the mountains of Colorado I bring Maximum Ride, Fang, and Iggy to compete for the first time ever in the games, all the way from Hogwarts comes the famous Harry Potter, and his two closest companions Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger, and a pleasant surprise coming from Half Blood hill Long Island I bring Percy Jackson (son of Poseidon), Annabeth Chase (daughter of Athena) and Thalia Grace (daughter of Zeus and formerly a Pine Tree).

Now I know I know this is only 12 contestants but maybe just maybe that will make it a little more exciting and in the end we shall see who wins The Ultimate Hunger Games!

May the Odds Be Ever In Your Favor.


	2. Chapter 2

I dont own anything

Panem: The Reaping

Katniss and Peeta wake up early this morning and get out of bed without saying a word. They go about their normal morning business, getting dressed, fixing hair, doing this and that, Peeta starts on break fast and Katniss goes to Haymitch up and ready for yet another day.  
'But' Katniss thinks 'It's not just any day it's the reaping and the president has really done it this time sent out all over the... well everywhere to get new toys to play with and murder.' She goes out side and takes a deep breath of early morning air.  
'I can't be picked again, I've already been in twice I can't be picked, neither can Peeta, and neither can Haymitch so stop worrying.' She reaches Haymitch's door and doesn't even bother knocking, just walks right in.  
"HAYMITCH! HAYMITCH GET YOUR BUT UP NOW!" Katniss yells. She hears a groan from the other room and runs towards it,  
'no he can't be drinking again no no no no no' when she reaches the room she lets out a sigh of relief.  
"Haymitch get up you big fool" She says starting to smile inwardly,  
"Wah? no no no five more minutes" Haymitch says waving a hand dismissively towards Katniss  
"No, no five more minutes get up now, Peeta almost has breakfast made and today's the reaping you are expected to get up and look presentable. Now up!" She says as she pulls the sheets from out of under him, causing him to fall onto the floor.  
"Ugh, come on i know i know now please work with me here sweetheart..." Haymitch didn't even get the chance to finish, she kicked him so hard he passed right out.  
"I. Told. You. Not. To. Call. Me. Sweetheart. Sweetheart." and with that she proceeds to drag him out of his house, while grabbing a "nice" outfit from his closet and goes home. When she reaches the house and knocks on the door a very confused Peeta answered and then was like, ah i see. He proceeded to help Katniss out by taking the clothes out of her already full hands and clears the way to the kitchen.  
"Did he call you Sweetheart again?" Katniss grunts in reply.  
"Yep what i thought."  
Peeta begins making and setting plates of eggs, bacon, and delicious cheese biscuits on the table. Once done he takes a piece of bacon off Haymitch's plate and waves it under his nose. Almost immediately he shakes awake saying...  
"Bacon...?" Peeta and Katniss sigh and continue with breakfast. They have a long day ahead of them.

* * *

"Guy's Come on! It's time to go!" Katniss yells up the stairs. Gale had come over earlier today to get ready with Peeta and Haymitch.  
"Coming Catnip!" Gale yells back down with chorusing agreements from Peeta and Haymitch. Then as if at one they appear at the top of the stairs and start to ascend. They leave the house not bothering to lock the door behind them. They head down to the Reaping in silence knowing that the odds are in their favor though that definitely does not cancel them out of the drawing. They reach the check in table and go through the motions of pricking their fingers and placing their prints. Gale hug's Katniss and goes to stand at his place, Haymitch ruffles her hair and smiles, almost apologetically, Katniss smiles back as Haymitch goes up on stage, then turns to Peeta. She takes his hand and smile at him.  
"Don't smile at me like that, please" Peeta say's almost beggingly  
"Why not bread boy?" Katniss say's still smiling.  
"Cuz it drives me crazy." He says smiling back at her. He leans down and brushes his lips against her's for the briefest of moments, when he comes back up he whispers in her ear,  
"I hope the odds are in our favor, because i can't lose you."  
"Real" Katniss breathes and when she finally opens her eyes Peeta is gone, lost in the crowd. She softly chuckles to herself and heads to her spot. She finds Haymitch up on stage and nod's to him. They both know that he's not out of the drawing himself. He may be picked considering that this year they are picking 3 tributes, and the names are all mixed in one ball. The mayor comes on stage and goes through the same thing that he does every year, the video comes on and just like every other year no one pay's attention. And then comes the reaping. Effie Trinket comes up and does her usual happy go lucky hello and then proceeds to pick the children to be murdered that year (aka the tributes).  
"And our first tribute is... Katniss Everdeen" Katniss does a double take and then makes her way up to the stage. She looks back at Haymitch and he gives her an encouraging smile and motions for her to turn back around. She does and looks back out at the crowd. She make's eye contact with Peeta and almost pukes, Peeta... looks terrible, like he's being ripped into a million painful pieces but that all changes when they hear the next tribute  
" Peeta Mellark." Peeta immediately pushes his way up to stage and takes her hand. Now Katniss really feel's like she is going to be sick, 'no no no no no not again no this this can't be happening no no no." she keeps thinking and she actually bends forward with shock when the next tribute's name is called,  
"And Finally our last tribute from District 12 shall be...Haymitch Abernathy" Effie nearly chokes out the name. She looks back towards the Hunger Games veteran as he stands, albeit a bit shakily, but stands and takes his place on the other side of Katniss taking her hand as well. Effie looks like she's about to cry but manages a weak  
"Thank you" before she turns and runs off the stage. The three tributes, the three hunger games veterans, Katniss Everdeen(The Girl on Fire), Peeta Mellark(The Boy with the Bread), and Haymitch Abernathy look at each other and then back at the crowd and together make three fingers, press them to their lips and hold it high as the entire district copies the motion. And with that the three old friends make their way to the Town hall, and then to the Capital once more.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything

Mountains of Colorado : The call

BRRRRRRRRRINGGGGGGG goes Max's alarm clock, with which she proceeds to nearly break with her hand hitting the snooze button so hard. She turns over and looks at the annoying piece of mechanical machinery that has been irritating her since the day she found out what it did. 'Ugh too early' she thinks as she see's t says 9:37 on the display screen.  
"No not too early, too late you are so in trouble when you get up." says a high pitched rather young voice coming from somewhere in the direction of her door, Angel.  
"Angel, sweetie will you please stop doing that, please i beg of you." Max mumbles into her pillow knowing full well that Angel will either hear her or sense it.  
"You wish, you know sleep in a little later I'm sure Jeb wont mind that much I mean with all you do around here and all." Max hears her door close and Angel's little foot steps going down the hall. With that she turns back over and repositions herself to get re-comfortable and goes back to sleep. What seems like seconds later her door silently creeps open and closed and a dark figure walks calmly and silently over to her bed. Gently the figure settles down on her bed. The figure smiles and watches for a moment as Max sleeps. And then suddenly he leans forward and starts to... tickle her. And almost immediately she screams and flips over she goes to kick him but realizes who it is.  
"Oh My God Fang don't do that!" she says punching his shoulder teasingly. He raises his eyebrows, shrugs and continues tickling a now awake and helpless Max. She laughs and punches and kicks at him playfully. Eventually Fang ends up on top of her and grins down at her from behind his tangled mess of hair.  
"Good morning Max" and with that he leans down and kisses her long and just hard enough to leave her wanting more.  
"And good morning to you Fang."  
"Hey did you know that Iggy made Pancakes and egg's and...toast for breakfast."  
"toast really?"  
"There might be some bacon left but it's on a first come first serve basis only."  
"Oh really?" Max says kissing fang hard enough to distract him long enough to flip him over.  
"Yeah really" Fang says looking longingly at Max.  
"Alright then...race ya!" Max says hopping up and leaping out the door and towards the kitchen.  
"Oh that little..." Fang mutters under his breath taking off after her. He reaches the kitchen just in time to see her grab the last piece of bacon from the pan. He was about to jump at her and fight her for it but the rest of the flock was in the living room and he didn't want to ruin his image, oh no he wouldn't want to do that. So instead he slowly and normally walks into the kitchen and sneaks up behind her. 'darn it she already finished half' Fang thought to himself. But he grabbed her anyway as she was putting it up to her mouth to take another bite,  
"Oh no you don't" taking it from her hands and finishing it in one bite.  
"Hey, no fair," Max said kicking in the stomach. He just smiled at her and walked into the living room plopping himself down next to Iggy. Iggy stood up and moved to the loveseat across the way.  
"What was that for Ig? Fang asked  
"I really don't want to be in the middle of the pummeling that is sure to take place in 3...2..1" Iggy replied and sure enough Max flew over the couch and "accidentally hit Fang where it counts as she was landing. Even though she was in sock feet and really not that heavy Fang still doubled over holding him self and sucking in a sharp breath.  
"Oop's my bad." Max said with her sweetest voice and batting her eye lashes at him. After Fang had regained his composure he looked up at her and smiled sweetly  
"Oh no problem you little..." He didn't finish as he was too busy throwing himself at her. For the next several minutes a viscous battle was fought, they even missed the fact that the phone rang, but not to worry Jeb picked it up and at first he was confused then he was worried and then he was scared, but he didn't dare contradict the man on the phone considering all the threats he was making that Jab had no doubt he could and would follow through on. He agreed to the man's request quite reluctantly, hung up and walked slowly into the living room. When he entered the fighting ceased due to the expression on their fatherly figures face.  
"Jeb what's wrong, what's up, is something, are the erasers coming for, oh is the school relocated, did someone find us again, are you mad that Max and Fang are fighting, do you feel okay, i mean if you're ill then you should lie down or..." Nudge was cut off by Iggy's hand covering her mouth. Max grimaced and walked towards Jeb. Angel who was being strangely silent, suddenly sucked in a sharp breath. That seemed to have snapped Jeb out of whatever state he seemed to be in because he moved to the couch motioning for them to follow. When they were all seated, Jeb began  
"I got a phone call just now, from a man named President snow. He has invited us to a grand event called the Hunger Games."  
"Well it that's it why were you so...scared looking." Nudge interrupted  
"Because Nudge dear, the Hunger Games is an event in which children are put into and arena and they have to fight each other to the ... death and the last child alive wins. Now this year is a special year because there will only be 12 "tributes", they call them. Usually there are 24 two from each of their districts, but this year they have sent far and wide for "special" children to participate."  
"Alright all of this is fine and dandy but what was with your expression." Max put in.  
"Well that's the thing, three of you have to participate in this year's games. Preferably the 3 oldest. And before you jump in with 'no way are we doing this', let me tell you that if we don't show up he will, well lets just put it this way, you wont be here anymore."  
"So he'll kill us if we don't go participate in his stupid games. and from what it sounds like he'll.."  
"Kill us slowly and painfully." Angel put in. Max sighs and nods.  
"Most likely, so the three oldest would be me, Fang and Iggy. So let's go, time wasting." Max say's getting up  
"Wait can't we..."  
"No nudge, we can't I'm sorry but i have a feeling that this man is worse than the school it self. And I'm not taking that chance come on." Max said firmly.  
"She's right nudge, let's go."  
"Yea I know" she say's hanging her head defeated.  
"Well um, guy's you can't fly there, they are sending a hover car for us it should be here any minute. And the place we are going is the Capital the capital of Panem." Jeb put in.  
"A hover car. Cool! and that is the stupidest name for a capital ever." The Gasman said.  
"I have to to agree with the Gasman that is a stupid name." Iggy said. And all of a sudden a hover car appeared out side the window.  
"There it is, let's go guys time to make our way to the Capital."


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything

Hogwarts : The Announcement

"Harry, Ron! Get Up!" Hermione called up the stairs. She heard them groan loudly and chuckled under her breath. 'always up to me eh?' she thinks ascending the stairs. She enters their room and says, pulling of their blankets  
"Get up it's nearly 10 o'clock.! you don't want to be late again do you?" Well that woke them up. But it wasn't true so Hermione practically fell on the floor laughing and it didn't help when Ron sat up and started mocking her which made her laugh even harder.  
"I'll just be going now." said Harry under his breath, seeing Ginny pass the door way. He got up and went to follow her Hermione's giggles fading behind him. Eventually they stop and Harry has to take a breath and concentrate on Ginny's swinging hair in front of him to stop him from imagining what is going on up there. He continues forward and nearly runs into Ginny when she spins around, looks at him for a moment and then grabs him and starts to kiss him. They end up against a wall with Harry's back to it and Ginny nearly attacking him. Her hands exploring his bare, broad, muscled, chest. What seemed like forever had gone by and Harry and Ginny where running out of room on the upper chest to explore when they heard a harrumph from the beginning of the hall way down by Ron's room. Immediately they broke apart and they nearly as red if not redder that Ron's hair it's self. In another second Ginny was flying down the stairs, still as red as a beet. Before Harry tried to talk Ron walked right past Harry and on down the stairs. Hermione going a tad bit slower actually patted his shoulder as she went by, smiling apologetically as she went down the stairs. Harry took another moment to regain himself and then followed. Once down stairs he headed into the kitchen where he could smell a delicious breakfast waiting. He took his usual seat between Ron and Arthur and dug in, just like every one else. Harry and Ginny kept stealing glances not only at each other but also at Ron to see if he had calmed down a little. It seemed as though he had. Once breakfast was finished all the thank you's had been thanked, all the cleaning had been cleaned and all the packing packed and the talking talked, the children which consisted of, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Fred, and George.  
"By Kids be safe have a good year at school!" Yelled Molly and Arthur waving at them from the entrance to the Burrow.  
"By Mom By Dad" Came the chorus of replies. And off they went to platform 9 3/4

* * *

"OK once we get there, there will be the normal feast and beginning of the year announcements then we can go off to our dorm rooms." Hermione says to Ron and Harry.  
"Oo dorm rooms" says Ron sarcastically. Harry rolls his eyes and says,  
"I already apologized for this morning Ron, I can't really do more than that it's not like i can go back and change what happened."  
"You could if you wanted to," Ron snorts.  
" Ugh you two are unbelievable." Hermione say's annoyed.  
"Yeah yeah what ever." Ron says  
"You know what I think I'll go sit somewhere else for a little I am obviously unwanted." Harry say's getting up and looking at Ron. Before they can say a word he leaves the cart and heads off down the train. He really didn't know where he was going or what he was looking for but all of a sudden a door opened near the end of the train and some whispered to him from inside,  
"Harry, Harry come in here." Realizing who the voice belonged to, was Ginny, he went on inside. He hadn't thought that anyone sat this far back on the train. But evidently he was wrong. Once inside well you can guess what happened next.

* * *

They arrive at Hogwarts after dark just like usual, they all pile into boats and carriages and proceed towards the castle. Once at the castle they go through the motions of going up the stairs and into the dining hall. They go through the motions of the sorting, lot's of Huffelpuff and Ravenclaw, a few Slytheryn, and and a couple Gryffndors. Then after all the first years sat down and had been introduced and all that jazz, The Headmaster himself (Professor Dumbledore) stood up and started to speak,  
"Welcome to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry I am Professor Dumbledore, but for a lot of you this is welcome back. Now I have an announcement to make. You all remember the Tri-Wizard Tournament correct?" A series of yes's and whoops followed and after a quick motion to calm he continues, "Well I regret to inform you that Hogwarts has once again been chosen to participate in a dangerous game, called the Hunger Game's, in which three students will be chosen to go and compete in an arena, where several other children will also be, but you are to compete to the death. No it will not be held here, a few of you with a teacher escort will be accompanying you. Now a few students from each house have been selected and your fellow house members and fellow students will be voting. Now i will have to warn you, I have never heard or seen anything like this so be cautious and wary. You have until tomorrow morning to vote. Now with that said, let us eat."  
And with that said they began to eat, there was no loud talking or laughing or cheering or any of the usual nonsense and goofing around that usually ensues over the first feast. No the students were to busy whispering among themselves, wondering if they were chosen to be voted for, or if they were would their friends vote for them. The feast ended earlier than usual and everyone went off to vote, and to bed. Ginny gave Harry, Hermione, and Ron a huge hug before going off to bed as if she knew it was inevitable. The three old friends even knew themselves it was inevitable. Why else would they have voted for themselves. They each took turns hugging the Weasley's, and then off to bed they went awaiting their fate in the morning.

* * *

The morning came and the students rose and marched into the dining hall. they all knew who it was going to be even with out all the formal ballot counting and announcements, Dumbledore got up and everyone held their breath,  
"The student's who will be attending the Hunger Games are as follows, and as I call your name, come up and proceed to stand by Professor Snape, who will be your chaperone, Harry Potter," He nod's towards Ginny and makes his way up to Snape,  
"Ronald Weasley," He also makes his way up to Snape and takes his place next to Harry but leaving enough room for,  
"Hermione Granger" Who also made her way up to her friends taking her place in the middle. No one looked shocked, no one looked even a bit surprised. The trio looked first at each other then at the face of their peers.  
"You will have approximately one hour to pack, lightly mind you, and say goodbye to your peers and class mates."  
"Yes professor." They each said in turn with little or no emotion. They make their way back to their tables, and having already packed in the night, they began their goodbyes and prepared to make their way to the Hunger Games, knowing that this may be the last time they see their loved ones.


End file.
